


The ABC's of Life and Dating in NYC (According to Kurt Hummel)

by acommontater



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Meta Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or 26 people who leave an impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABC's of Life and Dating in NYC (According to Kurt Hummel)

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a writing exercise, but turned out cute imo.

Adam is sunshine- bright and almost blinding with his cheeriness and optimism. His warmth dried Kurt’s tears and Adam’s arms let him learn how to be held again. He is the perfect cup of tea and sugar cookies and kisses full of light that brighten the dreary grey of New York winters.

Blaine was the first person to mean everything to him. He is unashamed love and the epitome of wearing emotions on your sleeves. They teach each other how to love and how to accept love in return. He is coffee that lingers bittersweet on the tongue and the curve in knot of a tie and oxygen to a starved heart. (A ring that curves snugly around his finger.)

Chandler is honey-sweet, perfect to mix in with just about anything but with the heated twist of memories when drizzled across bare skin and gasping mouths. Carbonated bubbles that burst against the roof of a mouth, but burn if taken the wrong way, and late-night texts about random ideas and thoughts. He is the comfort of a best friend and a one-off kiss that had both of them wrinkling their noses and a splatter of paint against a blank canvas.

Devin was an asshole.

Emily lived three doors down from him and Rachel and Santana and turned bright red whenever she spotted him.

Finn was the past. He is now the memory of strong hugs when Kurt hadn’t realized that he’d needed one, the smell of home and family, and love like a comfortable sweater that gets dragged out on the days when it rains and rains and rains.

Gavotte was a challenge. He was the first person to make him question his uniqueness.

Hani is sweet and shows Kurt to some of the best restaurants in the city, including his family’s. They are still good friends- the breakup was mutual, because neither of them felt that there was a strong enough spark to force their relationship along. He always makes sure that Kurt gets a free slice of kunafa when he stops by the restaurant.

Iris becomes his friend when they sit next to each other in their acting class and Kurt admires his multi-hued locs.

James had a great sense of humor, a wide smile, and a rich warm laugh that shook his portly frame. He was a Shakespeare enthusiast and drama major.

Kevin was a blind date and a mistake.

Landon was a member of NYU’s basketball team with fantastic arms.

Mike and Mercedes are safety and home. They are both grace and poise in different ways, but Kurt is always glad to see them. Mike is Single Ladies and shimmying hips and the smell of clean cut grass. (He teaches Kurt the proper way to make tea one afternoon, when the Glee guys are over at the Hudmels.) Mercedes is comfort and acceptance, her presence like a balm to his fraying edges. She is sleepovers and theater, the smell of perfume and the feeling of holding a hot drink after a long cold day.

Noah was an unexpected friend. If high school freshman aged Kurt Hummel had been told that they would be friends before they graduated, he would have laughed so hard that he’d fall over.

Oberon was the nickname that Kurt earned in his straight-play class.

Pete… was a douche-bag. And a terrible roommate.

Quinn comes to visit every once in a while and it’s nice to reconnect with an old friend. They like to find little tea shops and spend a few hours catching up over finger sandwiches and cups of savory teas.

Rachel is a constant in his life. A soulmate in every sense except romance (or sexual compatibility). He knows that no matter how many times she storms out the door, she’ll always come back eventually. (The longest they go without talking is two weeks and four days and it’s miserable.)

Santana and Sam are unlikely friends. They both bewilder and exasperate him to no end, but they are his friends non the less.

Tyler was sweet. A barista at a local coffee shop who was an expert at making foam art and an aspiring writer who always had a novel that they were reading on-hand. (Kurt found a way to pass on the advice about how to get the most out of your wigs to them from Unique via Blaine.)

Unique is a friend that he never actually expected to have. He can’t say that they are particularly close, but they trade fashion gossip and styles and have standing skype sessions during awards season to discuss them afterwards.

Vicky is a yoga instructor that Santana dates for a few months and she teaches Kurt how to successfully do Firefly Pose. He falls over a lot getting there, but they work it out. She sticks around even after she and Santana break up. (And has an uncanny knack of knowing where the best bars to be that week are.)

Wendell is a wispy poet with flyaway hair and perpetually ink-stained hands. Kurt sits next to him for a general education class and he seems nice enough. Wendell perpetually trails off in the middle of sentences and ending with questions that don’t actually require answers.

Xander is tall and spindly and has nine (nearly ten! he’s working on it) Shakespeare monologues memorized. He has dramatic eyebrows that he can wiggle outrageously and a neatly trimmed mustache.

Yolonda is the fellow classmate that joins Rachel as co-lead in the musical senior year. Kurt admires her spring and summer dresses and how she walks like a model and talks like a queen.

Zoe is the dj that he and Blaine pick for the vow renewal ceremony and he’s not perfect, but everyone dances the night away anyway.

fin.


End file.
